-One Week-
by Anny Akari
Summary: Una semana, siete días, para entender que podía amar algo formado por tan sólo un 65% de agua.


**N.A:** _Justo a tiempo, pensé que no podría entregar. :,( Este fic es Haru-centric, eh. :0 Así que está centrado en los feelings De Haru-chan. (?)_

_Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

**Pairing:** MakoHaru [MakotoxHaruka]

**Advertencias: **_Haruka-centric, BxB, drama, no beta-tester así que puede haber algún horror ortográfico. _

**Palabras: **_7676._

**Disclaimer: **_Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Kyoto Animation._

* * *

-H-Haru, tú… Yo… ¡Me gustas!

Los ojos de Haruka no se abrieron de sorpresa como se supone que pasa cuando después de que tu mejor amigo de 17 años se te declara –más aún teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran hombres–, tampoco había flores de cerezo revoleteando, ni una carta de amor con un sello en forma de corazón en manos del contrario, lo único que podía dar a entender que lo que estaba pasando ahí era un declaración era que Makoto se había convertido –en algún punto de la conversación– en un tomate con patas. Porque, desde luego, la cara de Haruka no daba a entender nada, su expresión neutra se mantenía ahí, y probablemente, se habría mantenido así aunque una manada de elefantes le pasaran por delante.

No se debía a que los sentimientos del nadador de espalda le valiesen menos que una piedra en el camino. No. Si hubiese que buscar una razón a su carencia de expresividad actual, era probablemente que no sabía qué hacer, sí, exactamente, no tenía ni idea de que hacer ahora. Makoto era importante para él, era su compañero, su mejor amigo y la persona en la que más confiaba. Era eso y más. Pero ese "_más_" no incluía "_persona de la que estoy enamorado_". Y tampoco había contemplado nunca la idea de que el "_más_" que Makoto podía tener sobre él si incluyese tal cosa. Por eso no sabía qué hacer ahora, el chico de orbes esmeralda, era, con toda probabilidad, más de lo que cualquiera persona en el mundo pudiese querer, pero él había decidido serle fiel al agua –su único y verdadero amor–y Makoto, aunque estuviese hecho en un 65% de su tan amado líquido, seguía siendo una persona, un humano –no era agua.

-Makoto… Yo… –El de ojos zafiro comenzó su discurso, buscando los clichés que le permitieran expresarse correctamente, que sirvieran para transmitirle al más alto que le apreciaba más que a nadie en este mundo, pero que solo amaba a alguien, y ese alguien era un compuesto formado por enlaces covalentes.

-No, Haru. –Le cortó el menor, y éste se asustó, ya no sabía que podía pasar– Se lo que me vas a decir, que me quieres mucho como a un _amigo_, pero que tú no me quieres de esa forma. Lo sé, Haru, siempre lo he sabido. No hay nadie más para ti que el agua. Pero… Dame una semana, solo una semana. Siete días. No son nada, ¿cierto? Déjame demostrarte que puede haber algo más que el agua, por favor. Hoy es Domingo, sí para el próximo piensas exactamente lo mismo, no insistiré. No se lo diremos a nadie, no quiero que te sientas presionado. ¿Por favor?

Haruka sabía –gracias a las historias que Rin leía, y que el de dientes afilados le contaba con pelos y señales– que darle esperanzas a alguien cuando probablemente no llegues a sentir nada por esa persona era cruel. Muy cruel. Pero conocía a Makoto, sabía que probablemente el más alto había preparado eso por días, semanas, o incluso meses. Sabía que el castaño había anticipado su respuesta –no era raro que el de ojos esmeralda supiese lo que Haru haría antes que él mismo– y había buscado una solución. ¿No era tan –o más– cruel echar todo el esfuerzo hecho por el chico por la borda, sin darle una sola oportunidad?

-Está bien. –Acabó contestar, si Rin se llegaba a enterar primero le mataría por no haberle puesto al tanto de lo que acababa de pasar, y después le mataría por no seguir los consejos de sus queridos mangas, que con cuidado le había narrado.

La sonrisa sincera que Makoto puso al escuchar su respuesta fue suficiente para que el moreno pensara que su respuesta había sido la correcta, dijesen lo que dijesen las historias de Rin. Nunca admitiría que él había pensado algo como eso. El pelirrojo le había hecho algo a su cerebro, acató, mientras se dirigía a casa, mañana empezaría la semana, y, con ella, quién sabe lo que pasaría.

**I**

Para cuando despertó, no sintió como si algo hubiese cambiado realmente, siguió su rutina normal y acabó en la bañera. Como siempre. Sí, exacto, no había cambios. Haruka Nanase era un chico de rutina, después de todo. Con pareja –aunque de prueba, por lo que parecía– o sin ella, él seguía haciendo lo mismo de todos los días. Se sumergió, como siempre, en sus pensamientos. ¿Podría nadar hoy? Hacía frío, dudaba que el chico orca le dejase. Cerró los ojos, quizás estaba equivocado, no había salido fuera después de todo, puede que hiciese un increíble sol. Aunque no era muy coherente que algo como eso pasase en invierno.

-¡Haru, aquí estás! ¡Vámonos, llegamos la tarde! ¡Y abrígate! –La voz familiar apareció, y para variar, le despertó de su letargo medio-espiritual, salvándole de llegar tarde a la escuela.

El de cabello castaño tampoco había cambiado su rutina, al menos, no de una manera notoria. Aunque sus sonrojos –Haruka los había atribuido siempre al frío que hacía–eran ahora más comunes, o quizás es que ya no se molestaba en ocultarlos y habían estado ahí siempre –cuando veía a Haruka solo con el bañador, o una vez que le pilló cocinando solo con el mandil, sin nada debajo–, el chico delfín se preguntó cómo era que se fijaba en algo como eso, cuando normalmente ignoraba la mayoría de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Probablemente era porque Makoto era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, y le preocupaba, eso era todo. Se colocó la bufanda antes de salir, hacía frío. _Hoy no podría nadar._

Durante el camino, su rutina de siempre no se vio alterada, hablaron de temas triviales –como que Rei había cambiado de gafas o Nagisa había dicho que quería teñirse el pelo de verde– pero nada de esas cosas que hacen las parejas, según Rin. Cuando llegaron a clase, le siguió un tanto de lo mismo. Haruka pensó que quizás todo había sido un sueño provocando por la falta de descanso. Descartó la idea, aún recordaba esos tortuosos minutos pensando en cómo rechazar a Makoto de la manera adecuada, sin hacerle daño. _¿Rechazar? _Esa palabra sonaba un poco fuerte, pero él había estado a punto de hacerlo. Se alegró de que el castaño se hubiese sacado ese as de la manga. No había manera de rechazar –con lo mal que sonaba la palabra– a alguien sin hacerle daño.

Para cuando las clases acabaron, hicieron lo de siempre; Nagisa, Rei, Makoto y él caminaron juntos hasta que tuvieron que separarse para que los de segundo año tomaran el tren. Y entonces el silencio lo inundó todo, Haruka no era dado a comenzar las conversaciones, y el nadador de espalda parecía estar pensando en algo suficientemente importante como para dejar de prestar atención al delfín, el de ojos zafiro echó de menos las risas de Nagisa o sus comentarios estúpidos, ese silencio era algo incómodo. Al menos llegaron a casa pronto, Haruka agradeció acabar con ese silencio.

-Hasta mañana, Makoto.

Pero algo le detuvo, el brazo agarro el suyo propio mientras el castaño mantenía la cabeza baja, estaba sonrojado, Haruka lo sabía, el sonrojo hacía parecer sus orejas –que podía ver perfectamente aunque el nadador de espalda ocultase su rostro– una luz de Navidad. Se preguntaba que quería. Dejó de preguntárselo cuando sintió el frió tacto de los labios del de ojos verdes sobre su mejilla, no le dio tiempo a encarar al más alto, pues cuando se giró este ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad para su casa, mientras gritaba un "¡Lo siento, Haru!" tan alto que el nadador de estilo libre estuvo seguro de que todo Iwatobi le había escuchado. El de orbes zafiro sí algo tan nimio como era el dar un beso en la mejilla –la gente se saludaba dándose dos besos así, ¿qué tenía de especial?– era lo que había mantenido a Makoto alejado de la realidad todo el camino, de ser así, sentía que cada vez entendía menos al más alto. Y también se entendía menos a sí mismo, porque durante lo que quedó día no pudo sacarse la sensación de esos fríos labios sobre su mejilla. _Haruka podía ser algo sentimental debajo de esa expresión neutra. _

**II**

Haruka se levantó sin ganas de nada, la verdad. La idea de ir a clase no era nada atractiva, y si le sumabas que probablemente también se quedaría sin nadar, daba como resultado algo realmente horrible. Cesó sus quejas mentales y se fue a la bañera, mas decidió no permanecer allí demasiado tiempo –estaba seguro que se sumergiría en sus pensamientos sí lo hacía y eso le llevaría irremediablemente a lo que había pasado ayer con Makoto– así que después de unos minutos ya se encontraba preparando caballa para desayunar. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando descubrió que incluso le había dado tiempo a vestirse con el uniforme y comerse el desayuno antes de que el nadador de espalda llegase. La mañana podía llegar a ser realmente productiva si reducía el tiempo en el baño. _Descartó la idea._

-¡Oh, Haru, ya estás listo! Vámonos, entonces, hoy tenemos tiempo de sobra para ir relajados.

En la bañera o fuera, Makoto seguía siendo el encargado de despertarlo de sus pensamientos mañaneros. En el camino a la academia, ambos fueron a paso tranquilo, hablando de que Ren y Ran habían dicho que echaban de menos al nadador de estilo libre, esos niños le tenían bastante cariño a Haru, y éste también se lo tenía a ellos, aunque no fuese de expresarlo abiertamente. Mientras conversaban, Haruka se dio cuenta de que el castaño nunca hacía nada "de pareja" –no sabía cómo clasificarlo– ni en el trayecto al instituto ni en la vuelta, sólo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a casa. Quiso preguntarle sí así actuaban todas las parejas, pero ya habían llegado al instituto, y no creía que fuera un tema adecuado a tratar en los descansos entre horas –no había que tener un Nobel en Química para saber que Makoto se pondría rojo como un tomate y que eso llamaría la atención, mucho. Así que se esperó a la salida, y volvió a esperar porque había olvidado que el castaño y él no volvían solos, si no que contaban con la compañía de Gou, Nagisa y Rei, ellos también se extrañarían si notaban que Makoto se convertía en una hortaliza roja. _Y Haruka no quería dar explicaciones._

Por eso esperó a que los más jóvenes cogiesen el tren que le correspondía, y no contento con eso, decidió que no le preguntaría hasta dejar atrás la estación, y con ello la gente que allí estaba. _Tampoco quería oír rumores entre los vecinos._ Y justo cuando consideró que estaban lo suficiente lejos de la civilización como para evitar que lo que próximamente sería una luz verdaderamente potente –Makoto sonrojado– se viese, se giró para formular la cuestión. Claro que no contaba con que el castaño había decidido abrazarle en ese momento y acabó en los brazos del nadador de espalda y con las palabras en la boca. Había estado tan concentrado en los factores externos que podían influir a la hora de preguntarle aquello a Makoto que no se había fijado en que el menor parecía –como él– estar pensando en algo, tal como había hecho el día anterior, y aquello era un aviso de lo que pasaría. Aviso que no pudo captar –al menos no a tiempo.

-Te quiero, Haru.

Los brazos de Makoto eran fuertes, tanto que pensó que le gustaría quedarse allí para contar con la protección de ellos por siempre, y aunque se habían abrazado durante competiciones en múltiples ocasiones para felicitarse por los resultados, este abrazo era diferente. Diferente a cualquier otro que el castaño le hubiese dado y que probablemente le hubiese dado a cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Un abrazo solo para él, un abrazo que le trasmitía cada uno de los sentimientos de Makoto. Un abrazo que Haruka con toda probabilidad sería incapaz de olvidar en todo lo que le quedaba de vida, y que le había dejado incapaz de plantear la maldita pregunta. _Haruka también podía ser tímido a veces._

**III**

Miércoles, y el chico delfín se había levantado pronto solo para planear correctamente como abordar a Makoto con la dichosa cuestión. Se había bañado, vestido, había comido… Incluso había lavado los platos en un tiempo récord que le permitió ir a llamar él al nadador de espalda, en lugar de lo contrario. Aquello por supuesto sorprendió al menor, no podía recordar la última vez que algo como eso había pasado, pero le hizo feliz, al fin y al cabo. Y, por muy serio que Haruka quisiese parecer, no pudo evitar contagiarse por esa sonrisa que mostraba el castaño.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos nadadores se encontraban de camino al instituto. Y el de cabello oscuro estaba preparado para disparar la pregunta.

-Makoto.

-¿Qué pasa, Haru? –Ahí estaba otra vez la sonrisa de ángel, Haru no caería ante eso, no, el no era una colegiala enamorada que se fuese a derretir por algo tan simple como el movimiento de unos músculos.

-Sé que no soy el más indicado para hablar de estos temas, pero… ¿De verdad las parejas solo hacen "cosas de pareja" cuando están totalmente solos y lo suficientemente cerca de su casa como para salir corriendo dejando a otro con las palabras en la boca?

Y tal como el moreno había predicho, Makoto se encendió en puro rojo, tanto que a Haruka le pareció que el nadador de espalda estallaría allí mismo. Los labios del chico de cabello castaño empezaron a temblar como si cada palabra destinada a salir se muriese antes de llegar a emitirse. Tardó unos dos minutos hasta que algún sonido provino del mayor y otros tantos para que aquellos sonidos tuviesen sentidos –Haruka hasta se sintió mal por poner en tal situación a Makoto.

-Y-Yo… Lo siento mucho, Haru… S-Sí alguna vez te dejé con las palabras en la boca… E-Es solo que… –Las manos del nadador de espalda temblaban, y aunque trataba de relajarse mirando a algún punto del infinito, no servía de nada– Ya que nunca parecías demasiado entusiasmado con el contacto físico… Pensé que lo mejor sería reducirlo al menor tiempo posible para no incomodarte… Y como temía no poder controlarme, traté de tener la casa cerca…

Haruka revalidó su hipótesis entonces de que Makoto siempre ponía a los demás por delante de él, independientemente de la relación que tuviese con la persona en cuestión. No se podía esperar otra cosa del chico orca. Y aquello no era lo que el moreno buscaba. Según los documentos que Rin leía sobre el amor, en una relación ambos deberían tener en cuenta las necesidades del otro, pero no había necesidad de pisotearse a uno mismo para mantener satisfecha a una parte. ¿Entonces en qué pensaba Makoto? Incluso con sus nulos conocimientos sobre la temática amorosa sabía que había algo mal ahí, e iba a solucionarlo. Sí el castaño aportaba de su parte, él también lo haría.

-Makoto, somos pareja, ¿cierto? –Y si el castaño había recuperado mínimamente su color normal Haruka no tuvo tiempo de apreciarlo, tan solo el nombrar "pareja" con un "somos" consiguió que el más alto se volviese un farolillo tan llamativo como la luz de una ambulancia– Entonces está bien que hagamos las cosas que las parejas hacen, tampoco he dicho nunca que odie el contacto físico _contigo_.

Quizás sonó demasiado sentimental para ser algo dicho por él, concluyó Haruka. Quizás se había excedido al reconocer que el contacto con Makoto no le molestaba, ni él mismo entendía porque el estar con el de ojos esmeralda era más agradable que estar con otros, como para decírselo. Probablemente le estaba dando esperanzas sin darse cuenta, esperanzas que destrozarían al chico al llegar el domingo. Se sentía horrible, tanto o más que cuando hizo llorar a Rin. No había excusa para lo que estaba haciendo, estaba siendo tan egoísta que de alguna forma se preguntaba sí siempre había sido tan injusto con los demás. Estaba dándole a Makoto lo que buscaba por miedo a perderle, a quedarse sin el apoyo que –como mejor amigo– el castaño le proporcionaba. No se merecía el cariño del chico.

-¿De verdad, Haru? –El tono jovial del moreno le sacó de sus pensamientos masoquistas de auto-culpa, haciéndole ver que el nadador de espalda lucía una de esas radiantes sonrisas que hacían derretir a la gente y que él se había acostumbrado a ver– Entonces… No quiero abusar de tu _amabilidad_, Haru, pero… ¿Podríamos ir cogidos de las manos por la calle?

Haruka se sintió morir. ¿Amabilidad? ¿De verdad? No era más que puro egoísmo. Pero la sonrisa del más joven no le mentía, Makoto era feliz con eso, incluso sí no era más que una actuación. Antes de que se diera cuenta, caminaba de la mano del más alto. Suspiró derrotado ante su propio egoísmo. Supo que, a la hora de volver, en cuanto Nagisa, Rei y Gou se alejaran para coger el tren, su mano sería tomada por la de Makoto, que le proporcionaría el calor que sus guantes olvidados en casa no le daban. Se sentía bien el saber que hay alguien agarrándote, impidiendo que te caigas. _Y una vez más, se permitió ser egoísta, disculpándose internamente con Makoto. _

**IV**

Cuando se levantó, apenas y tuvo ánimo suficiente como para sumergirse en la bañera. Ni siquiera el agua podía ayudarle a aceptar que era, con toda probabilidad, una de las personas más egoístas del universo. No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, menos de enfrentar a Makoto. La sonrisa de ese chico era un ardiente recordatorio de que, por muy persona-sin-sentimientos que luciera, seguía siendo un humano que se dejaba llevar por sus miedos –quedarse sin el castaño. Detrás de esa máscara de neutralidad aún se escondía el pequeño Haruka con miedo a quedarse solo, algo que nadie debía saber –nadie y menos Rin, estaba seguro que le llevaría al psicólogo alegando que ese miedo estaba producida por la ausencia de sus padres.

-¡Haru, tenemos que apurarnos!

Evidentemente a Makoto le daba igual sí tenía o no ganas a la escuela. Era su obligación y el moreno se encargaba de que la cumpliese. Casi se pudo decir que le arrastró fuera de la bañera –o lo intentó, porque Haruka no había tenido siquiera ánimo para ponerse el bañador y el castaño estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque al darse cuenta, así que Haruka se quedó a medio salir durante unos cinco minutos– y también le arrastró fuera de casa, sin desayunar, no había tiempo para cocinar caballa en ese momento y el nadador de espalda se ofreció a darle unas galletas que había llevado para el receso, el moreno había agradecido el gesto, aunque unas galletas nunca llegarían al nivel de su amada y todopoderosa caballa.

Con tanto escándalo, Haruka olvidó todas las preocupaciones que le habían ahogado por la mañana. Viendo a Makoto correr hacía el instituto llevándole de la mano, parecía que no había nada malo. Una preciosa ilusión que se hizo pedazos al llegar a clase y darse cuenta de que tenía un examen para el que no había estudiado. Era de economía, al menos, una materia que no se le daba nada mal. Aún así, no se libró de la bronca pertinente por parte del chico orca sobre que debía recordar las fechas de los exámenes y estudiar una semana antes.

El jueves se había presentado como un día bastante lleno de emociones, que dejaron a Haruka bastante agotado. Incluso le hizo plantearse que si hubiese práctica, probablemente se sentiría demasiado cansado para nadar decentemente. Solo quería llegar a casa, tirarse sobre su cama y dormir hasta que un nuevo día le recordarse que aún no llegaba el fin de semana. ¡Qué vida tan cruel, privado de nadar, sin desayunar caballa y lejos de casa!

-¿Haru?

La pregunta le sacó de su ensoñación, permitiéndole darse cuenta de que no solo se habían acabado las clases, sino que además ya se encontraba cerca de su casa, con Makoto sujetándole la mano. Ni cuenta se había dado de lo que había pasado, en algún momento del día su mente había decidido desconectarse y ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido permanecer despierto. Buscó en los ojos de Makoto una explicación al salto temporal que acababa de experimentar, pero solo se topó con la típica sonrisa amable del chico.

-¿No has dormido bien, Haru? Llevas todo el día medio-dormido. De hecho, estoy seguro de que estabas _realmente_ dormido en clase literatura. –El de ojos zafiro, evidentemente no iba a decirle que se había pasado la noche pensando en lo egoísta que era y que aquello le había restado unas cuentas horas con Morfeo– Bueno, todos tenemos días malos. ¿Te apetece venir a casa a cenar y ver una película? Mis padres tienen una cena esta noche y Ran y Ren te echan de menos. Así no estoy yo solo para cuidarlos…

Haruka quería dormir. Sí. Ese era su único pensamiento. Estaba tan desesperado por tomarse un tiempo con su cama que se vería obligado a pensarlo un rato sí en ese mismo momento le ofreciesen nadar o dormir. Incluso dudaba de su respuesta –algo histórico, teniendo en cuenta que el delfín solo tenía ojos para el líquido– aunque suponía que al final elegiría sabiamente a su eterno amor. Pero incluso con ese tremendo sueño sobre sus hombres, se veía incapaz de rechazar la propuesta del castaño. Después de su narcisista acto del día anterior, no creía tener la fuerza suficiente como para dañar a Makoto con un rechazo –aunque sabía que el chico orca le diría que no pasaba nada, que quedarían otro día y esas cosas que soltaba por la boca cuando una sonrisa falsa sería fácilmente detectable. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era aceptar su propuesta.

-Claro, hace tiempo que no les veo.

Y aunque fue reconfortarte ver que una sonrisa verdadera florecía en el rostro del más joven, aquello no consiguió alejar a la sensación de pesadumbre que se cernía sobre los hombres del nadador de estilo libre. Apenas pisó su casa para dejar sus cosas, se sintió tentado a mandarle un mensaje al castaño diciéndole que se encontraba mal y que mejor lo dejaban para mañana, yéndose así a dormir. Negó rápidamente tal ocurrencia, ya había sido lo suficientemente egoísta el día anterior, cubriendo el cupo de por lo menos un mes. No podía hacerle algo así a Makoto, así que subió a su habitación como pudo, buscó una ropa medianamente decente y se cambió. Tardó al menos el doble de lo habitual, consiguiendo que Makoto se preocupara por su tardanza y le llamase para asegurarse de que nada había pasado. El de ojos zafiro se disculpó diciendo que se había entretenido buscando –precisamente– su móvil, y que justamente lo había encontrado cuando él le había llamado. Probablemente el castaño no se había creído esa excusa – teniendo en cuenta que Haruka nunca llevaba el aparato consigo– pero tampoco le preguntó nada al respecto y le recibió con la alegría que le caracterizaba cuando al fin abordó la casa de los Tachibana. Y no solo el chico orca, sino también sus hermanos, que se colgaron de él como si fuesen King Kong y él el Empire State.

Y aunque el día se había presentado cargado de emociones, decidió que había hablado demasiado pronto, pues cuando había sentenciado aquello no había previsto ni de broma la que se le venía encima. Después de la cena –hecha por la señora Tachibana y que habría servido para alimentar a cuatro ejércitos famélicos– llegó una sesión de juegos con Ran y Ren, desde jugar a la casita hasta el parchís, pasando por juegos de cartas, de imitaciones, de preguntas… Haruka no se había sentido tan agotado en toda su vida, y aún así, sintiéndose morir como se sentía, decidió ver una película con Makoto. Habían acostado a los hermanos de éste con sus disculpas de fondo, pidiéndole perdón por tener que precisar de la ayuda de un invitado para llevar a dormir a esos dos terremotos con patas, pero el de cabello oscuro le había restado importancia, no era la primera vez que lo hacía después de todo. El más alto le acompañó de la mano al salón, fervientemente sonrojado –cosa que Haruka que no habría comprendido de estar despierto, pero que menos comprendía aún estando en su estado actual– mientras llevaba consigo una manta. Ambos se habían sentados en el sofá cobijados bajo dicho tejido mientras la televisión comenzaba con la emisión del filme. Haru apenas alcanzó a ver los cinco primeros minutos antes de dormirse encima de Makoto, a quién casi le dio un infarto –no solo era el hecho de que estaban casi solos en casa, de noche, lo que de por si le ponía nervioso, si no que ahora, además, Haruka estaba recostado encima suya con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, bendito autocontrol– y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito que le valió todo su hombría, por suerte el más bajo no llegó a escucharlo. _Haruka podía llegar a ser realmente inocente para alguien con una fachada tan fría. _

**V**

Para cuando se despertó, Nanase pudo comprobar que aquello no era, definitivamente, su habitación. Aquellas paredes verdosas, a pesar de conocerlas tanto como las suyas propias, no pertenecían a su cuarto, si no al de su mejor amigo –y actual pareja de prueba. Recordó entonces que ayer había estado realmente cansado, pero que en un acto de valentía –y estupidez, probablemente– se había retado a sí mismo a ver esa película con Makoto. Evidentemente no había aguantado despierto ni unos míseros diez minutos. Se levantó dispuesto a disculparse con el castaño por haber sido una molestia el día anterior y, peor aún, por haber ocupado su cama. Se lo encontró en la puerta, probablemente a punto de entrar para despertarle.

-¡Buenos días, Haru! Ahora mismo iba a despertarte, aún es temprano, pero supuse que querrías tiempo para ir a casa a coger tus cosas.

Y aquello fue suficiente para que el cerebro del moreno despertara de su letargo, salió disparado de la casa del nadador de espalda hacía la suya propia, disculpándose por haber causado problemas en la noche anterior y martirizándose a sí mismo por no haber permanecido despierto viendo el filme. ¿No se supone que había decidido hacer disfrutar a Makoto de un buen día ayer? Pues no lo había conseguido. Al final solo había sido una molestia y todo su plan se había ido al caño. Suspiró mientras cogía el uniforme y se metía en la bañera –solo unos minutos, estaba demasiado agitado para permanecer allí más tiempo– para después preparar un desayuno lo suficiente básico para no retrasarle más. Pensó, que ya que no había conseguido mantenerse despierto el día anterior, podía invitar al más alto a su caso en la noche, hoy estaba mucho más descansado y estaba seguro de que podrían acabar de ver una película juntos, tal y como el castaño había querido el día anterior. Se convenció a sí mismo de que era una idea brillante –digna de Rin y sus conocimientos amorosos–y que a Makoto le haría feliz. Apenas tuvo tiempo de plantearse como le haría la propuesta al de ojos esmeralda antes de que éste apareciese en su puerta, recordándole que aún tenían que ir a clase y que deberían apurarse.

-¿Nos vamos ya, Haru? Ah, ¿te encontrabas bien antes? Saliste tan rápidamente de casa que hasta me asustaste.

-Ah, sí. Es que no quería causar más molestias de las que ya te cause anoche quedándome dormido en medio del salón.

El moreno rió, restándole importancia al hecho de que Haruka se le hubiese dormido encima –aunque su sonrojo decía que le importaba más de lo que pretendía aparentar–y justificando que era normal que algo como aquello pasase después de estar toda la tarde y parte de la noche jugando con Ran y Ren. Fue entonces cuando el de orbes zafiro aprovechó para preguntarle sí le apetecía pasar esa noche en su casa, teniendo que en cuenta que no había visto ni un mísero cuarto de la película y que podían acabarla esta vez, aquella idea pareció agradarle al más alto, que con una sonrisa dijo que le encantaría y que estaba seguro de que sus padres le dejarían. Todo parecía perfecto –o al menos mejor que el día anterior.

Pero nada es perfecto y Haruka lo descubrió ese mismo día, se había pasado la clase de matemáticas diseñando un plan –por llamarlo algo– de lo que harían Makoto y él por la tarde-noche, él no se daba mucho a eso de planear todo lo que pasaría, pero pensó que se lo debía al castaño, así que al final se sorprendió a sí mismo con una detallada lista de cosas que hacer junto con el horario que éstas cubrirían, estaba dispuesta a enseñársela al de ojos esmeralda, más se topó con que el chico ya estaba hablando con alguien más. Era una chica de cabello café corto, probablemente una compañera de clase –no estaba seguro, después de todo no le prestaba demasiada atención a sus compañeros– que parecía estar pidiéndole algo a Makoto. Era evidente que éste no se negaría. Y era evidente también que sí él no se negaba, toda la lista de cosas que había escrito se iría por ahí. Deseó que Makoto fuese egoísta en ese momento, como él lo había sido también, que por primera vez un "no" se deslizase de sus labios, negando una petición. Pero eso era demasiado pedir para alguien como el castaño, acostumbrado a ayudar a los demás, y que veía inaceptable no hacerlo cuando se tenía la posibilidad.

-Ah, Haru, parece que vamos a tener que aplazar lo de hoy, el club de arte me ha pedido que modele para ellos y…

Dejó de escuchar de inmediato, sabía que ahora mismo Makoto estaría disculpándose de mil y una formas posibles, pero no podía importarle menos. ¿El club de arte? ¿En serio? La cara con la que aquella chica miraba al castaño daba a entender otra cosa. Hasta Haru, que no era precisamente bueno leyendo a los demás, sabía que la castaña que tenía delante tenía un interés especial en el nadador de espalda. Y sí hasta él lo notaba, Makoto debería verlo como si lo estuviesen escribiendo delante. Era evidente. ¿Entonces por qué aceptaba? ¿Era así como funcionaban las parejas? ¿Dejando estancado al otro? No era lo que se había imaginado de una relación, menos sí ésta era con el castaño.

-No importa, de todos modos acabo de recordar que yo también tenía algo que hacer.

Mintió, y lo hizo de forma automática. Era una manera de protegerse, pero siempre que la había usado había sido descubierto por ese par de esmeraldas que portaba el más alto, por eso evitó su mirada esta vez –aunque probablemente eso era casi como decirle "_estoy mintiendo_" – y se apuró para recoger sus cosas y salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Se escapó rápidamente del pasillo de su curso para acabar en el que estaban Nagisa, Rei y Gou. Buscó a ésta con la mirada, y la encontró rápidamente, charlando amigablemente con el rubio sobre la comida de la cafetería. De alguna forma le parecía cruel romper ese ambiente tan relajado que tenían, pero era necesario. Se acercó sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes, y sin tardar demasiado le pidió a la pelirroja las llaves de la piscina, excusándose en que un profesor le había pedido que hiciese inventario y al estar Makoto ocupado tenía que hacer él el trabajo. A pesar de que la mánager le entregó las llaves casi de inmediato, notó la sombra de la duda en los ojos de ambos adolescentes. _Normal._

En cuanto sintió los pequeñas piezas metálicas en sus manos salió disparado a su objetivo; la piscina. Sí, hacía frío, sí, estaban en Invierno, sí, era de todo menos prudente meterse allí ahora, ¿y qué? Le daba igual todo eso, de todas formas, no estaba Makoto ahí para impedírselo porque había clasificado como más importante modelar para una adolescente enamorada y babosa que salir con su –de hecho– pareja. No tardó ni dos minutos en deshacerse de su ropa, quedar en bañador –por alguna razón el día de hoy se lo había puesto, a pesar de que no lo había hecho los días anteriores, quizás su subconsciencia sabía que lo iba a necesitar o era pura casualidad– y tirarse en la piscina. Era molesto, increíblemente molesto. No era la primera vez que pasaba no, eran muchas las veces en las que el castaño alteraba sus planes por la inesperada petición de a saber quién para que le ayudase. Pero nunca antes Haruka se había sentido tan irritado acerca de eso. Ni siquiera el agua helado podía quitarle el mal humor –que aunque su cara no expresaba– estaba sufriendo. Y como el agua no le iba a ayudar en su problema, decidió que ya estaba bien de congelarse y salió de allí.

Mientras se vestía y ponía rumbo a su casa, los malos pensamientos le atacaron de nuevo. No era justo, no lo era. Era Makoto quién se había declarado, realmente. Él le iba a decir que no –por muy duro que fuese– pero le concedió la oportunidad que el castaño le pidió. Entonces, ¿cuál era el sentido de que ahora el nadador de ojos esmeralda le diese prioridad a una compañera cualquiera antes que a su novio-pareja-o lo que sea? Ninguno, exactamente. Incluso había preparado toda esa mierda de plan para la tarde y no había servido de nada por la maldita niña entrometida. La odiaba, sí, la odiaba, Haruka nunca había considerado que el odio fuese realmente necesario, ya que como se limitaba a su círculo de amigos y no ponía interés en los demás no podía odiar a nadie sin conocerlo –así sus relaciones se establecían en la gente que le agradaba; sus amigos, y aquellos que no conocía; el resto del mundo, a quienes no podía odiar por no conocerles– pero esa chica, se había ganado el título a ser más odiado por Haruka Nanase.

Estaba tan estresado respecto al tema que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó a casa, lanzó sus cosas en medio del salón y se tiró en el suelo. Sí tan solo Makoto hubiese dicho que no, nada de esto habría pasado. Pero señor amabilidad desconocía la palabra, así que no había nada que se pudiese hacer. No entendía las razones de Makoto, pero tampoco a sí mismo, estaba más que molesto, y no llegaba a entender cómo podía estar tan cabreado con el asunto. Así que se decidió a pedir consejo a la única persona que entendía –o al menos fingía hacerlo– la temática amorosa en su círculo de amistades. Rin.

-¿Rin? –Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Haruka hacía algo con su teléfono que no fuese jugar o contestar llamadas del castaño.

-¿Haru? ¡Qué milagro que me hayas llamado! ¿Se han alineado siete planetas o qué?

-No. Tenía que pedirte ayuda con una tarea. Habla sobre el amor y esas cosas, ya sabes que yo no tengo mucho conocimiento en eso. –Evidentemente, no podía expresarle directamente la situación, así que el nadador de ojos zafiro había ideado un plan para conseguir lo que quería sin que Rin se enterase de que Makoto y él eran los protagonistas de la historia.

-¡Has dado con la persona adecuada, Haru! Venga, suelta, vas a llevar la mejor nota en la tarea esa.

El nadador de Freestyle comenzó la narración, se sustituyó a sí mismo por "Chica A", a Makoto por "Chico A" y a la chica del club de artes por "Chica B", no era muy original pero serviría. Le contó a Rin toda la historia, desde la declaración del chico A y los sucesos que le siguieron durante los próximos días hasta el desafortunado encuentro entre Chico A, Chica A y Chica B y sus terribles consecuencias. El pelirrojo no le interrumpió en ningún momento y parecía atento e interesado en la historia, tanto que se quejó cuando Haruka la dio por terminada, pero se apresuró a darle las respuestas que su amigo buscaba.

-Creo que es evidente lo que pasa, la chica A está enamorada del chico A.

-¿Estás seguro? –Cuestionó Haruka, él no estaba enamorado de Makoto, solo le había dado la oportunidad de fingir estarlo durante una semana– ¿No será que está simplemente molesta por lo que ha pasado con la chica B?

-Eso, querido, se llaman _celos_. Me has dicho que la chica A solo piensa en las flores, ¿no? Que es su único amor en el mundo, el cultivarlas y pasarse el día con ellas. Eso es precisamente lo que le impide ser sincera con sus sentimientos. Seguramente le han dicho tantas veces que está enamorada de las flores que se lo ha terminado creyendo, hasta el punto de considerar que no puede amar nada más allá de eso, y por lo tanto no puede amar al chico A. Él no es una flor, así que sí admitiera que le gusta, sentiría que está traicionando a una parte de sí misma, la que ama las flores. Supongo que le falta confianza, por eso se escuda en que le molestó que después del esfuerzo que hizo en plan el chico A lo echase por la borda.

Haruka lo vio toda tan claro después de la explicación de Rin que no pudo hacer nada más que colgarle –a pesar de las quejas del tiburón– y tirarse en el suelo de su habitación, mirando al techo y preguntándose si lo que pasaba realmente con él era lo mismo que lo que pasaba con la chica A. Pensó que para aclarar algo como eso lo mejor sería hablar directamente con Makoto, pero aún seguía ligeramente molesto con él. Lo haría mañana. _Haruka era bastante más celoso de lo que se imaginaba y el cabreo no se le iba tan rápido. _

**VI**

Cuando Haruka se despertó, se sintió morir. No, lo correcto sería decir que se sentía como un muerto. Apenas podía abrir los ojos y era casi incapaz de respirar. Bendita su maravillosa idea de tirarse el jueves en la piscina en pleno invierno. ¡Eso era ser inteligente! Había decidido hablar con Makoto ese día, pero salir de la cama y coger el móvil, parecía, desde cualquier punto de vista lógico, imposible. Si casi no se podía mover, menos se iba a levantar a pillar el dichoso aparato. No, no. Él se quedaba en cama, decidió, mientras sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo –no es como si se hubiesen abierto mucho en algún punto.

No se movió de allí en lo que restó de día. _El nadador de estilo libre era bastante débil en lo que a enfermedades se refiere. _

**VII**

Domingo, y con ello, el último día como "pareja" de Makoto. Para su propia suerte, el nadador moreno se despertó bastante mejor que el día anterior, por lo que se levantó, se tomó un baño, preparó el desayuno, y una vez acabado, empezó la búsqueda de su móvil entre el destrozo que era ahora su habitación. Lo encontró en medio de un cúmulo de pañuelos que el día anterior le habían ayudado a mejorar –levemente– su capacidad respiratoria. Se sorprendió al ver un solo mensaje, por parte del castaño, en el que éste se disculpaba por lo pasado el viernes y le pedía que se reuniesen el domingo –hoy– a las cuatro de la tarde, en el templo que estaba cerca de sus casas. Haruka habría tenido tiempo de prepararse como corresponde si no se hubiese levantado a las dos de la tarde y no fuesen ya las tres y media –el desayuno había sido en realidad una comida. Se vistió a la velocidad de la luz, y aún así sólo consiguió salir de casa a las cuatro menos diez, por lo que previsiblemente llegaría tarde y Makoto ya estaría allí. Efectivamente, así fue, cuando llegó allí, el castaño ya estaba, apoyado contra la pared del templo, mirando el cielo, a saber cuánto tiempo le había estado esperando.

-Hola, Makoto.

Aquello fue suficiente para que el más alto bajase la cabeza y se encontrase con Haruka, que llevaba la cara parcialmente tapada por una bufando –que le hacía más que falta, teniendo en cuenta su precaria salud.

-Hola, Haru. –Y aquella sonrisa amable apareció, aunque a Haru le pareció que de alguna manera parecía un poco más triste que de costumbre– Gracias por darme esta semana.

El mayor arqueó una ceja en señal de incomprensión. E alguna manera aquello lucía como una despedida. Una que él no quería presenciar.

-Supe desde el principio que tú no sentías lo mismo que yo. Siempre lo supe. Quise tragarme mis sentimientos, eliminarlos, pero fue imposible. Te prometo que lo intenté, con todas mis fuerzas. Pero siguieron ahí, cuanto más intentaba que desparecieran, más fuertes resurgían. Intenté fijarme en alguna chica, después de todo algunas de nuestras compañeras parecían interesadas en mí, pero no funcionó, ninguna igualaba tu belleza, era incapaz de mirarlas sin pensar que nunca llegarían a tu nivel.

Haruka quería decir algo, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y se negaban a salir, así que solo permanecía ahí, impasible ante el discurso de Makoto, quién parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para conseguir decir todo aquello sin derrumbarse.

-Pensé que no había forma, y entonces se me ocurrió algo. Si me declaraba, tú me rechazarías, era evidente, puede que incluso te asquearas de mí por pensar en ti de esa manera. Así, mi corazón se rompería lo suficiente como para que en algún momento esos sentimientos me abandonasen. Era la forma más eficaz, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, era incapaz de hacerlo. Temía que me rechazaras, pero más temía perderte para siempre. La idea de que te alejaras de mí sin vuelta atrás me atormentaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Apenas podía dormir, y sentí que estaba siendo egoísta, egoísta por ocultarte la verdad para no quedarme solo, ¿repugnante, no?

Los orbes zafiro temblaron por un momento. Él había pasado por lo mismo, le había mentido a Makoto para mantenerlo a su lado. Si el castaño se sentía así, el también lo haría. La sonrisa que Makoto le dedicaba en ese momento era la más angustiada que había visto nunca en el rostro de su amigo.

-Entonces decidí lo de una semana, fui pensando en lo que haríamos cada día. Lo planifiqué pensando en un principio que tú aceptarías, sí, así de egocéntrico soy, pensando en qué harías todo lo que yo quisiese. Me declaré, y en cuanto empezaste a disculparte, te lo pedí. Tú aceptaste, lo hiciste por mí, y lo sé. No me lo merecía, deberías haberte alejado de mí y rechazado inmediatamente, pero no lo hiciste, y me enamoré aún más de ti. Cosas como tomarte de la mano, besarte la mejilla, abrazarte… Cumpliste cada uno de mis sueños, incluso me animaste a cumplirlos. Casi muero cuando te quedaste dormido encima de mí, parecías tan tranquilo, confiabas en mí. Y ese me hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo, yo no era nadie en el que pudieses confiar. Entonces, el viernes, cuando te fuiste después de lo del club de arte, supe que no te merecía. Que alguien como yo nunca podría aspirar a alguien como tú. Me enteré por Gou de que le pediste las llaves de la piscina, así que supongo que fuiste allí a relajarte un poco, y acabaste enfermo. Lo siento, estás así por mi culpa.

-Yo…

-No hace falta que te disculpes, Haru. Soy yo el que debe disculparse, por meterte en esto, todo por culpa de mi egoísmo. Eres alguien maravilloso, muchos pueden pensar que eres inexpresivo, pero eso solo hace que tus sonrisas sean más valiosas. Me habría gustado ser yo quién las provocara, pero evidentemente ese no es mi lugar. Encontrarás a alguien que sí será poseedor de ese puesto, alguien que te haga feliz. Y me alegraré por ti. Porque tu felicidad es la mía.

Haruka quiso golpear a Makoto en ese momento, por decir esas cosas aún cuando se notaba que estaba al borde del llanto y que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para que las lágrimas permaneciesen en su sitio. Pero con eso no iba a conseguir que Makoto entendiese como se sentía, un golpe no transmitiría todos sus sentimientos, enredados dentro de sí, y que habían ido cobrando sentido con cada palabra del de ojos zafiro. Un beso sí lo haría, y por eso le besó. Le besó de una manera delicada, casi sin rozar los labios, haciendo que los ojos de Makoto se abriesen en sorpresa y de ellos brotasen las lágrimas que había mantenido cautivas.

-Makoto, yo creía no quererte. Creía que solo te veía como a un amigo, el mejor de todos, pero como a un amigo, al fin y al cabo. Pero con cada gesto, me demostraste lo contrario, con un abrazo, cogerme de las manos o besarme en la mejilla… Conseguías que me pusiese nervioso. Pensé que lo hacía porque era egoísta y porque no quería perderte rechazándote, pero la realidad era muy distinta, me llevó siete días y una llamada a Rin darme cuenta de que eras más que mi amigo, que además de mi apoyo y mi confidente, eres la persona a la que quiero. Lo siento sí no es la declaración que te esperabas, pero no sé cómo expresarme.

_-Es más de lo que esperaba. _

Fue lo único que salió de la boca del castaño, que tenía la sonrisa más brillante y contagiosa que Haruka había visto nunca. _Porque Makoto había aprendido que hacer sonreír a Haru sí era su trabajo y Haruka había entendido que había algo más importante que el agua para él. _


End file.
